


The Birds

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/5.jpg"> A man and a child surrounded by birds </a><br/>Title coincidently stolen from a Hitchcock movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Birds

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [ A man and a child surrounded by birds ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/5.jpg)  
>  Title coincidently stolen from a Hitchcock movie.

  
_‘What the hell have you done to this child?’_ Andromeda shrieks, her eyes bulging out of her head. She grips Teddy’s hand and divests him from the pink parka that was his mum’s. The boy doesn’t seem bothered at all, as he sits on the floor and starts playing with a toy wand he’d left lying there. His gran, on the other hand, looks absolutely outraged.

Harry glances at Draco briefly then stares at the floor, feeling like a scolded child. He only hopes Draco feels as guilty as he does. The hope seems to be vain, though, because soon enough, Draco has started an explanation speech that will no doubt pin all the blame on Harry.

‘You know, Auntie, how Theodore is fond of all kinds of birds, don’t you?’

Harry looks back at Draco and can see a charming smile on his face. He curses inwardly and wishes Andromeda would see through all the bullshit.

‘And you also know how Harry can’t refuse him anything?’ Draco goes on.

Harry thinks _bugger all_ and decides to intervene before Draco convinces Andromeda that Harry’s responsible for Kennedy’s murder.

‘It was only _one_ duck, Draco! I conjured one, single duck because Teddy wanted to feed the ducks but there wasn’t any because of the weather, and _you_ had to go all competitive on me and conjure a whole colony of them!’

‘I only conjured a few more for Theodore not to think yours had been abandoned by his family! You know really well how he feels about it, given his own situation. It’s not my fault you thick Gryffindors never think of the emotional consequences casual wand-waving can have.’

‘What!’ Harry splutters incredulously. ‘ _You_ were the one who started with the _pigeons_!’

‘Well, you can’t very well allow him a duck but refuse him a pigeon now, can you? We certainly can’t have double standards! I thought _you_ were the one so concerned about justice.’

‘Of course we can have double standards!’ Harry fumes. ‘Ducks are in the water and completely inoffensive, whereas pigeons…’ He trails off to glance at Teddy’s parka, still held tight in Andromeda’s fists and completely covered in birds’ droppings.

Draco clears his throat and turns back to Andromeda, saying with a much more controlled voice, ‘As you can see, Auntie, birds tend to like Theodore at least as much as he does them.’

Andromeda seems to have calmed a little too, as she just rolls her eyes, tuts and shakes her head slowly when she finally says, ‘You boys are just too damn _competitive_. If you’d just realise Teddy loves both of you as much as the other, it would make my life so much _easier_.’ She smiles wryly then, and Harry knows they’re out of trouble, even if Teddy’s parka might never be the same again.

_Competitive indeed_ , Harry ponders. Andromeda has figured them out quite accurately. He looks once more at Draco and they smile at each other. If Andromeda ever heard their discussions on who is the best at blow-jobs...

She actually has _no idea_ how competitive they can be.


End file.
